The Bermuda Triangle of Love
by OblivionsLovelyOccupant
Summary: In which being the cheater, the cheated, and the cheatee is never as black and white as it may seem. Only treacherous shades of grey. NaruSakuSasu fanfic. Trilogy.
1. Sakura: The Cheater

_**Hi, I hope you like the story. I have a lot of trouble trying to figure out how to upload this the correct way. Anyways I would love some feedback and reviews. Whether they are good or bad. Thank you.**_

* * *

I was never a troubled child. Nor was i rebellious by nature. I spent my days reading medicine dreaming of the time i would soon become a renowned doctor. you think that would make me a decent person by default, right? Wrong.

Very, Mistakingly wrong. And I am no longer a naive child anymore.

 _"I'll be back sweetheart, Ino and I are in desperate need for a pedicure."_ I whispered back into the house knowing he had long stopped questioning my whereabouts.

He nodded absentmindedly not really seeming to care, all though I knew how much pain feathered across his face as I closed the door as gently and seamlessly as I could and just tried my damnedest to forget it… at least, for now

* * *

I lie awake that night in the arms of another and the only thoughts that flew across my mind were of an orange clad, hyperactive man. Another man the exact opposite of the one I should be lying next to. I craved his touch and every fiber of his being since i first set eyes on him in grade school. He was/is the picture of perfection. Tall, dark, and handsome never seemed to fit someone better in that category than him. it glossed around him and exuded his whole exterior. however much he tried to hide this fact, he was in fact human and did carry emotions in his arsenal. Only a select few knew of this and i proudly and shamelessly squeezed myself into that criteria whether i let him know it or not.

And unfortunately for him, he knew.

When he disappeared, abruptly might i add, during middle school. I was devastated. 14 year old me felt my life was ending. I just simply never would recover the loss of my one true love. I learned how to force a smile onto my dead face and trudge through the day as an annoyance when the light of a new morning use to be a blessing. Oxygen I used to breathe began to feel like poison in my lungs. The pain I carried with me so subconsciously it had wrapped around me like bandages under my clothes. Not quite seen but always there. Suffocating my very existence and killing me internally.

My mother just called me melodramatic.

In the midst of my loneliness, the sun started to slowly part its way through the clouds in the form of big blue eyes the color of the sky.

"Naruto" I whispered on that very first night. The worst betrayal a wife could ever commit to the one they are suppose to share their life with. The name just shattering my soul with the wake of what I had done.

I turned around and stared at the lump beside me. His dark hair sprawled across the silky fitted pillow where golden tresses should be lying next to me.

He came back to me when I had already committed myself to another, his best friend and who am i kidding? His brother, the only one to truly understand his dark entity in ways I could not ever fathom to begin. The sheer look of vulnerability and something else I could not quite put my finger on were in his soulless eyes when he first caught sight on my interlocked hands with another. One that was not his.

Im still unsure of whether he should have came back or not.

I tried to ignore his presence, reminding myself everyday of the one I had truly promised myself to. One who has never wronged me nor has he abandoned me.

But I just could never quite ignore the lust I held in my eyes when the grand trio of us would simply be watching a movie together and my eyes would wander over to his profile. The deep hollow in his eyes beckoned me to follow, the complexity held within those dark, mysterious orbs paralyzed me and shook me to my very core.

How was I ever suppose to choose between comfortability and security versus true inexplicable bliss and uncertainty. But worry not. The choice was not ever mine to make. While I betrayed my sun, my body betrayed me. Always aching for the other man and I could not hide it no more.

I thought of confessing and being honest. But gazing into the longing blue orbs and earth-shattering smile of his and my tongue would dry up quicker than the blink of an eye. I could never quite tell my incredibly sweet husband who i vowed to spend the rest of my life with that his very worst fears were undoubtedly and agonizingly very true.

So not only am I a liar, I am also a coward. My parents would be so proud.

So I kept on, a simple one-night-stand that I had loathed myself for, hopelessly for several days, would never rear its ugly head in the shape of a cockatiel hairstyle wearing, intoxication of a man who could never come after me again.

But, alas, I could never forgot the touch he had burned onto my skin. The longing in both of our eyes as both of our heartbeats interlaced in a steady rhythm together, as if they were dancing harmoniously and oh so beautifully. My love for him only festered and never left as it slowly replaced the companionship I had before with a different man. A man who fought for my love and who gave his whole being to be with me.

But my sun's touch, while ever warm and kind, did not leave me needing more or my hands shaky with unsaid want.

In the workplace, i was known as the best medic. cardiothoracic surgery was my expertise. I was quite excellent in the damaging and repairing of hearts. The sense of irony would render my immobile in the halls. As I broke not one, but three hearts with my treachery. Ever. Single. Day.

i could never put down a puzzle. Once i had a symptom my brain would continuously search for an answer. And i would fix it.

Perhaps thats why my attraction for someone I should not be with was held so strongly and my heart expertly captivated in his large hands. He was a puzzle no one could solve. I do not even think he, himself, knows quite what to make of his presence in this world.

He also happened to wear as smirk as if it were his favorite cologne. I took it as a silent challenge.

"hn"

i heard a murmur beside me as i looked up at the man who I loved so much it outweighed the disgust I felt for myself. At least some of the time.

My eyes softened as a tear slipped down my already reddening face.

"hn" i murmured back against the blanket. A silent acknowledgment.

* * *

Later on I would be found sneaking into my deluxe and very painstakingly beautiful house with freshly painted toes and a heavy heart as I laid in bed as far away from the man, who only wishes to caress me into my dreams, as earthly possible. Who's red face was staring back into my eyes as I drifted off into sleep and his pain stricken face would soon follow me into my slumber.

* * *

 ** _Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)_**


	2. Sasuke: The Cheatee

**_Thank you to Broken Reveries who gave me the courage to write the next chapter_**

 ** _I would greatly appreciate criticism and reviews_**

 ** _xoxo_**

* * *

Red litters across my life like a cancerous disease destroying all the good. I had a family, friends, and someone who could have been my everything, heh, life sure was made back then.

Except the fact my parents were murdered and my brother bolted with his tail in-between his legs at the mere thought of parenting me.

Not to mention, I being so agonizingly hurt, ran the fuck away not much unlike Itachi. Losing the only ones I had befriended and abandoned the one I never wished to hurt.

At the time, I needed to leave. I could not exist in that world of resentment and just the feeling of envy I would have at the sight of a child being swung by his parents along the beach.

But than again, even when my parents still had a beating heart they weren't exactly playing soccer with me in the back yard as I was aging before their very eyes. Instead my name was washed out by the chantings of "ITACHI". My mom may have been kind but I could still see the agony in her irises she desperately tried to shelter away from me. The world was not made for me and I had been reminded several times too many.

Love was a foreign concept to me. My ears never accustomed to hearing the words and my eyes unwelcoming of any emotion

Perhaps this is how I rationalized leaving my home town in search of a new beginning, than again I was never a master of good plans. Nor did I have a decent track record of good outcomes either.

* * *

I never intended to sleep with her, but she is intoxicating and dangerous. A kind of inside joke we shared was of me referring to her as vodka, the only pet name I really bestowed upon to her

I can not offer my love because there is none to give. I can not shower her in flowers or kisses nor have I ever attempted to, and I hate myself enough for the both of us because of it.

She is vodka to me but I am the heart of a flame to her. The hottest and most dangerous component to the fiery substance found right in the center, unreachable in every regard to almost any one who would dare to reach out to it. Plus, I have always had this unrelenting hold over her as if she were a measly moth to my fiery persona. Ironic how the cardiotharcic surgeon would use the bloody organ as a metaphor to describe me better than any one else ever has. Her hold over me was just as strong as mine is to her.

Her dainty fingers do not belong in his sweaty palms, the idea of her to be with such a dobe is unimaginable. The view of them was easily the ugliest scene I have ever had the unfortunate luck to have witnessed. And I ignored the stinging in my chest as if she were the one who had left me in the dust and not the other way around.

If life comes in stages, The first stage of my era was covered in blood. The blood of my family and the blood that could not hold my brother to me. The second stage of red belonging to the anger, the deep-rooted unsatiable anger that would envelop me any time her husband was mentioned.

She had cheated on him with me. And I was the angry one? That doesn't even make sense. No. Fucking. Sense. What. So. Ever.

Neither does the jealousy I feel when she escaped the clutches of my bed to return to her home. The home that did not belong to me.

I could not even stand to look at that bastard. She may be oblivious to his clingy tendencies and overbearing need over her but I am not. I saw him hold her back never trusting her to be free. Not that he didn't have a reason to, I suppose. She did end up cheating. And while she and I are to blame for that. He was never the perfect, angelic victim he acts out to be.

He had access to her email, her phone, her work password, he refused to let her breathe. And it never did cease to piss me off.

She was suffering and he was killing her torturously.

And here lies this goddess next to me, cursed with such an unfortunate hair color. At this thought I can not even hold back my smirk. As if sensing when to look up and into my soul I caught sight of the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen. The very intricate jade green in them pulled me in and it became increasingly difficult for me to look away. But, I still managed too.

This very special green had secretly become my favorite color. And I've never been able to relay this information into her ears. No matter how much she desires to hear anything from me.

This beautiful woman is with me and it has been 13 months since she has even seen the before-mentioned bastard. And yet he still has this remarkable hold of anger over me, sheathing me like a strait jacket.

I guess I deserved it for having made glorious love to her while she had maintained a ring over her most valuable finger.

As if reading my mind I felt her soften against my body and touch my face gingerly and whispering so faintly, " I love you Sasuke".

My face softening but all my mind could linger on was the fact they had never actually legally divorced and considering the fact I do not value marriage and refuse to be a part of the sacred act ever; made me quite the hypocrite. But I can never quite quell the hypocritical part of myself that is still peeved they have this attachment to each other in which I can not control.

He once was a brother to me and when I actually can put my unfair rage to the side its lonely brother, remorse, rams into me full throttle.

I can never forget that look of pure betrayal on his face when this epiphany hit him as his wife and I had walked out of a restaurant together when her shift at the hospital was supposedly still occurring.

He loved her so much and in so many ways she will never receive that same love from me and I know a part of her hates herself and I for that.

I refuse to show and allow anyone, even her, to concern themselves with my suffrage. And no matter how much I attempt to hide my sheer misery behind this mask of indifference and wield the animosity like a weapon.

I still can not decide if wining her was worth losing Naruto. So I continued to ignore her sweetly spoken ' I love you' she mustered up to say not too long before, words she will never hear coming from my lips. And as I felt the lone tear that slid across my chest, she knew this too.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading :)**_


End file.
